Holiday
by Diana Ramos
Summary: Tetsuhiro esta enamorado de un hombre que va a casarse, al otro lado del planeta Masaki acaba de descubrir que el hombre con el que vive le es infiel. Dos hombres que no se conocen y que viven a 10.000 kilómetros de distancia se encuentran en la misma situación. Empiezan a hablar on line en una página web dedicada al intercambio de casas y, sin pensarlo dos veces, deciden hacerlo.


**HOLIDAY**

 **MORINAGA TETSUHIRO**

He descubierto que casi todo lo que se dice del amor es cierto, Shakespeare dijo los viajes terminan cuando los amantes se encuentran, pero que idea más bella, en lo personal nunca he experimentado nada ni remotamente parecido a eso, creo que pienso en el amor más de lo que debería, constantemente me asombra su poder para alterar y definir nuestras vidas, también fue Shakespeare quien dijo que el amor es ciego y sé que eso es totalmente cierto, para algunos de manera inexplicable el amor se acaba, para otros el amor es solo una perdida, pero desde luego el amor puede buscarse aunque sea solo por una noche, pero hay otra clase de amor, el amor más cruel el que casi acaba con sus víctimas, es el amor no correspondido y en el soy un experto, la mayoría de las historias de amor habla de dos personas que se enamoran entre sí, pero y el resto de nosotros y nuestras historias y los que nos enamoramos solos, somos víctimas de una relación de una sola persona, somos la desgracia de los que son amados, somos los no amados, los muertos vivientes, los discapacitados que ni siquiera tienen lugar en el estacionamiento, si están viendo a uno de esos individuos y he amado con desesperación a ese hombre por más de tres miserables años, que han sido los peores años de mi vida, las peores navidades, los peores cumpleaños, fines de año de lagrimas, estos años en que he estado enamorado han sido los peores años de mi vida y todo por haber caído en la maldición de enamorarme de un hombre que ni me ama, ni me amara, ay por Dios con solo verlo mi corazón se agita se me cierra la garganta y ni siquiera puedo tragar, los síntomas normales.

\- Ah Tetsuhiro, No me digas que aun?

\- No Yamaguchi se acabo totalmente

\- Cuéntame cual es la historia que hay entre ustedes dos, te acostaste con él?

\- No, peor que eso, me enamore de él, recuerdas?

\- Oh si lo recuerdo y luego te enteraste que se acostó con la Gerente de distribución

\- Fue cuando deje de acostarme con el

\- Pero, siempre los veo juntos, el te engaño y todavía siguen siendo amigos?

\- Estaba loco por el Yamaguchi, todos se dieron cuenta

\- y él te dijo alguna vez que te amaba?

\- Si, tres casi cuatro veces y cuando se lo recordé dijo que si era una pregunta capciosa y por supuesto que no lo era

\- Sabes Tetsu si descubes a tu pareja con un mujer no debes seguir siendo su amigo, se supone que nunca más debes hablarle, debes arrojarle cosas, gritar, y maldecirlo

\- Solo nos enviamos emails y no cuando esta ella claro y también hablamos por teléfono, a veces por horas

\- No me había dado cuenta de lo patético que eres

\- Lo soy? Ay cielos y pensar que me doy cuenta de ello

Jasper el hombre de mis sueños y pesadillas al mismo tiempo, lo conocí cuando entre a trabajar en farmacéuticas S, fue mi superior y mejor amigo durante más de cinco años, inevitablemente me enamoré perdidamente de él sin imaginar las terribles consecuencias que esos sentimientos traerían a mi vida.

 _=Anuncio=_

 _Muy bien atención por favor, solo serán unos minutos, antes que nada feliz navidad a todos y cada uno de ustedes y antes de que salgan corriendo les tengo un anuncio muy importante, quiero informar sobre la boda de dos de nuestros colegas me gustaría presentarles a los prometidos Jasper y Sara._

Deje de escuchar todo a mi alrededor mientras intentaba procesar esas palabras PROMETIDOS Jasper y Sara, no puede ser porque tenía que enterarme de esa horrenda noticia justo hoy, no podía evitar llorar frente a todos mis compañeros de trabajo mientras sentía el profundo dolor en mi corazón roto, tenía que salir de allí y no regresar nunca más, nunca quiero volver a verlo, al llegar a casa no pude evitar llorar desconsoladamente toda la noche.

Estaba tan deprimido que intente aspirar el gas de la cocina, pero me arrepentí de hacerlo, justo en ese momento recibí un mail de un sitio web al que me suscribí por Internet.

 _=Chat=_

M: Estoy interesado en rentar su casa, me pregunto si está disponible esta navidad

T: Estoy muy interesado pero la casa solo está disponible para intercambio… donde estas?

M: Los Ángeles

T: nunca he ido para allá pero siempre lo he deseado... Por cierto me llamo Tetsuhiro

M: Soy Masaki, debo decir que tu casa se ve ideal, justo lo que necesito

T: enserio? Gracias, como es tu casa?

M: mi casa es hermosa pero un poco más grande que la tuya

T: no hay problema

M: puedo preguntarte algo? Hay hombres donde vives?

T: ninguno

M: Cuando puedo llegar?

T: mañana es muy precipitado?

M: mañana es perfecto

T: Es un trato

Salí de viaje a otro país, a otra ciudad, a otra casa, estaba feliz mientras miraba la playa de Los Ángeles por la ventana del taxi y el viento golpeaba en mi rostro, y llegue a una casa de ensueño, con una linda piscina, me sentí libre como nunca en mucho tiempo, pensaba que al estar en este hermoso lugar cualquier cosa podría pasar.

 _=Ring ring ring=_

\- Hola Masaki soy Souichi

\- Hola lo siento Masaki no está, soy Tetsuhiro

\- Cuando volverá Masaki? debo llevarme unas cosas

\- Masaki está en Inglaterra fue a pasar allá vacaciones de navidad, me quedare unas semanas mientras vuelve, le molestaría volver mañana? Quisiera comentar esto con Masaki

\- De acuerdo

Todo era nuevo y divertido en esa lujosa casa donde bastaba tocar un botón para que las cortinas suban o bajen, y yo poco a poco olvidaba mi dolor, la razón por la cual decidí escapar de Inglaterra, pero volvió a torturarme, Jasper me envió un mensaje de texto, porque necesitaba ayuda con un libro que estaba escribiendo.

Decidí despejar mi mente un rato y conducir cerca de la playa pero el destino detuvo mi camino, un anciano parecía estar perdido y ofrecí llevarlo a su casa, me sorprendí tanto cuando me hablo sobre él, su nombre era Arthur Grames, uno de los más grandes escritores que ha tenido Hollywood, incluso ha ganado un Oscar, pero a su avanzada edad estaba tan solo, me entristeció pensar en un futuro así para mí, lo invite a cenar porque el necesitaba mi compañía y yo también la suya.

Me desahogue con Arthur contándole lo ocurrido con Jasper y le comente que estaba solo y no conocía a nadie, entonces decidió invitar a unos amigos e hicimos una fiesta en casa de Masaki.

\- Hola Souichi

\- Hola, Tetsuhiro es mal momento

\- Claro que no, pasa por favor, tengo una fiesta de janucha

\- Te uniste a un templo esta tarde?

\- Jjjajaj, no mi vecino supo que no conozco a nadie así que invito a unos amigos y esto se convirtió en una fiesta de janucha, quieres acompañarnos

\- Claro, me gusta jugar a la botella

\- Jajjaja

Fue tan interesante escuchar todas aquellas historias de esos hombres que dedicaron su vida al arte del cine, Souichi estaba fascinado ya que el escribía música para cine, terminamos tan cansados así que todos se retiraron a sus casas.

\- Fue una noche delirante, Arthur es uno de los mejores escritores de su época

\- Me dio una larga lista de películas que me ordeno ver, vi dos esta tarde y fueron fantásticas

\- Podríamos ver alguna juntos

\- Me encantaría

\- Entonces yo te llamo – _nos despedíamos en la puerta cuando Souichi algo ebrio me beso en la mejilla, movió algo dentro de mi fue tan leve y efímero_ -

\- Perdón, no quise besarte

Los posteriores días seguí visitando a Arthur en su casa, le llevaba su correspondencia y me llamo la atención una carta del gremio de escritores, los que querían hacerle un tributo pero Arthur se negaba rotundamente porque no quería entrar al escenario con andadera, decidí ayudarlo a entrenar y acompañarlo al evento.

Entrenamos toda la semana y logramos buenos resultados y la noche del 24 quede de verme con Souichi ya que Maggie su novia estaba trabajando en un rodaje en Nuevo México, decidimos ver una película de la lista de sugerencias de Arthur. Nunca hubiera imaginado lo que pasaría, pues vimos a Maggie afuera de la tienda caminar de la mano de otro hombre y Souichi salió a confirmar lo que ya sabía, ella lo había engañado.

\- Porque siempre salgo con la equivocada

\- Conozco la respuesta a esa pregunta, cuando ella hace algo que no está bien lo ignoras y cuando se porta bien gana tu amor y olvidas que ella no es para ti

\- Exacto, no quisiera arruinar tu noche buena, no tienes porque oír esto

\- Descuida, me agrada la compañía, sé que es difícil que creas que se lo que estas sintiendo, pero en realidad se lo que sientes, veras yo estaba saliendo con alguien allá en Londres y luego averigüe que él estaba viendo a otra persona, el no estaba enamorado de mi como yo creía , lo que trato de decir es que entiendo cómo puede doler en partes que no sabías que estaban dentro de ti, y te convences de que recapacitara y golpeara a tu puerta, pero no pasara y el tiempo perdido solo se desvanecerá

\- Por eso viniste aquí para olvidar a alguien?

\- Si

\- Pues entonces te preparare la cena, comeremos en el jardín, y beberemos champaña, estás conmigo Tetsuhiro?

\- Claro Souichi

Comenzamos a frecuentarnos yo creí que nuestra mutua compañía podría sanarnos a los dos y Souichi era tan divertido cantaba todo el tiempo y yo lo seguía con balbuceos comencé a fijarme en el, era su voz, su forma de ser, su cuerpo tan delgado y sus facciones delicadas, pero sobre todo su hermoso cabello largo castaño claro que hacia perfecto contraste con sus ojos color miel, mi tiempo y mi mundo comenzaron a girar en torno a Souichi, no pensé mas en Jasper y de pronto lo inesperado su ex novia llamo diciendo que lo extrañaba y quería verlo, se despidió con un beso en la frente y mi corazón que había empezado a sanar nuevamente salió herido porque Souichi al final no me amara y regresara con la persona que tanto anhelaba, por lo menos me alegraba que Maggie recapacitara, pero en la conmemoración de Arthur vi a Souichi a mi lado expresando

\- Arthur es una gran estrella, disculpa el retraso pero lo de Maggie tomo algo de tiempo pero ha terminado, te ves muy bien

\- Gracias

\- Tetsuhiro, que harás para año nuevo?

\- Regresare a Inglaterra

\- Sabes nunca he ido a Inglaterra, si voy para allá saldrías con migo?

\- seguro

Quién diría que festejaría el año nuevo con mi hermano, mis dos sobrinas, Masaki y por supuesto mí amado Souichi.

 **MASAKI YUNYA**

Otra vez el imbécil de mi ex novio entra en mi habitación sin mi permiso, como se atreve maldito infiel

\- Fuera de aquí

\- Masaki, ya te dije que no me acosté con ella

\- Claro, seguro tu recepcionista trabaja hasta las 3 de la mañana

\- Muchos nos quedamos a trabajar toda la noche, ella solo quiso acompañarme

\- jura por mi vida que no te acostaste con ella

\- Masaki no quiero que me acuses de algo que no hice

\- sabía que no debíamos vivir juntos, por eso no vendí mi casa, porque sabía que me ibas a engañar

\- antes que nada, podrías calmarte? En primer lugar te dije que no me acosté con ella y en segundo lugar hemos tenido problemas todo el año y sé que no lo aceptas pero esa es la verdad

\- si ya sé que hemos tenido problemas todo este año, porque si trabajo un poco mas no dejas de mencionarlo todo el tiempo

\- trabajas demasiado montaste una editorial en nuestra casa y duermes con tu celular y ni siquiera topemos el tema del sexo porque no recuerdo la última vez que lo hicimos

\- ya nadie tiene tiempo para el sexo

\- eso no es del todo cierto

\- basta , si te acostaste con ella y quiero que te vayas, quieres saber que creo? creo que nunca me amaste

\- Oye hice lo mas que pude

\- Luego envió tus cosas

\- Sabes que es tu culpa, que estropeas cada relación que hayas tenido, así eres tu

\- LARGATE IMBECIL

AHHHHH, necesito vacaciones…donde quiero ir? Voy a estar solo en navidad, solo y deprimido en navidad.

 _=Búsqueda en Internet=_

 _Vacaciones sin preocupaciones_

Me gustaría ir a Inglaterra

 _Cotswolds, una cabaña a 40 minutos de Londres_

Es perfecto¡

De inmediato, me puse en contacto con el dueño de la cabaña, fue grande mi sorpresa al saber por su nombre que era japonés como yo, y acordamos intercambiar nuestras casas por dos semanas. Tome el vuelo más rápido hacia Londres y aunque tuve pesadillas en el avión y problemas para llegar al que sería mi hogar temporal y también se me dificulto conducir en el lado contrario del auto, decidí calmarme bebiendo un poco de vino en una tienda del pueblo para después regresar a la cabaña y dormir plácidamente, todo iba bien, pero esa noche tendría una visita inesperada.

 _=Poc poc poc=_

\- ábreme que esta helando

\- Quien es?

\- Tetsuhiro abre o te juro que me orino aquí en tu puerta

\- Hola

\- Hola tu no eres Tetsuhiro, perdón por lo que dije pero no te esperaba a ti

\- Bueno yo tampoco te esperaba a ti

\- Crees que podría

\- Claro si, pasa

\- Soy Kunihiro, hermano de Tetsuhiro

\- Soy Masaki

\- Tetsuhiro donde esta?

\- No te lo dijo

\- Es posible pero estoy un poco ebrio

\- Esta en Los Ángeles

\- No es posible, Tetsuhiro no sale a ningún lado, me llamo anoche pero no pude devolverle la llamada, que malo soy, oye disculpa la intromisión aunque no lo parezca yo vengo siendo el respetable hermano mayor, pero a veces voy a beber y me pongo totalmente ebrio, cuanto llevas aquí?

\- Hace como seis horas, pero creo que voy a regresar, vine por un tonto capricho sin pensar en nada y así no es como soy yo, quieres beber algo?

\- Veo una botella de brandy, gustas un trago?

\- Claro

\- No hay problema si me quedo, me iré antes de que despiertes prometo que no volverás a verme nunca

\- Está bien, te traeré una manta

\- Oye y porque dices que no eres tú en estos momentos

\- Bueno es que acabo de terminar con alguien, y no quería pasar solo estas fechas y creí que si estaba en otro lugar no me daría cuenta de que estaba solo, pero llegue aquí y creo que nunca me había sentido tan solo en mi vida

\- Bueno siquiera aparecí par hacerte compañía, buenas noches - _en ese momento y por error nuestras bocas se rozaron y me sentí tan distinto de besar a un extraño, no sé porque pero se sintió increíblemente bien_ -

\- Oye te importaría hacer eso de nuevo, creo que considerando que estas ebrio y eres muy atractivo deberíamos tener sexo, el saber que nunca te volveré a ver es muy excitante

\- Todo sonaba bien hasta que me viste como un objeto sexual

\- Jajjaj además eres muy divertido

\- No dirías eso si estuviera sobrio

Nos entregamos a la pasión dulce tierna y febril esa helada noche.

 _=Al día siguiente=_

\- Buenos días Masaki

\- No tienes que decir nada fue excitante conocerte Kunihiro

\- Sé que te irás y no quieres involucrarte pero quiero que sepas que mi vida ya es lo suficientemente complicada

\- Tranquilo no voy a enamorarme de ti, lo prometo

\- Para mi eres un chico especial

\- Tratare de tomar eso como un cumplido

\- Si tu vuelo se cancela, comeré con unos amigos en el bar, quisiera volver a verte, es que eres adorable

\- Igual tu

Me encamine al aeropuerto, sabía que debía irme y retomar mi trabajo donde lo deje, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él, su rostro hermoso, sus bellos ojos detrás de esos lentes, su cuerpo tan varonil y todas esas cosas que hicimos, así que decidí volver.

A esta hora debería estar cruzando el océano, sin embargo estoy en un bar de Inglaterra, sonriéndole a ese hermoso hombre del que no quiero enamorarme, no sabía cómo comportarme así que empecé a beber como nunca antes y al recuperar la conciencia estaba en mi habitación con un terrible dolor, camine sosteniendo mi cabeza hasta la sala y lo vi bebiendo café.

\- Nunca había bebido tanto en mi vida, oye ayer lo hicimos?

\- Claro que no

\- Y me puedes recordar porque no lo hicimos

\- Porque estabas inconsciente

\- Inconsciente, debí haberme visto muy atractivo y porque te quedaste

\- Porque me lo pediste, vayamos a la ciudad, iremos a pasear y almorzar y conocernos

\- Porque?

\- Porque ya no tenemos razones para no hacerlo

Comer mientras charlábamos en un restaurante se convirtió en uno de los recuerdos inolvidables en mi vida. La conversación entre nosotros se volvió tan fluida hablamos de todo y reímos mucho, salimos caminando tomados de la mano a conocer la ciudad pero terminamos besuqueándonos en todas partes y sonrojándonos por todo como un par de idiotas.

\- Me encanto estar contigo

\- Fue una tarde maravillosa, me invitaras a pasar?

\- Estoy cansado y quisiera dormir un poco

\- Mejor dime que ya no quieres verme

\- No es lo que

\- Es una broma, adiós

Toda la tarde pensaba que fue un desplante el no haber dejado que pasara, soy un idiota como lo deje ir sin más, debo verlo y pedirle disculpas.

\- Sorpresa

\- Sí que lo es, hola

\- Hola, estaba solo pensando en ti y sin hacer nada y quería disculparme, perdón por no haberte invitado esta tarde, no sé que me paso

\- Si no te preocupes

\- No estás solo verdad?

\- No

\- Que inoportuno, no te preocupes yo me iré

\- Papi quien es el?

\- Ellas dijeron

\- Si…soy su padre disculpa por no haberlo mencionado antes

\- Estas casado?

\- No

\- Entonces, divorciado?

\- Soy viudo hace dos años

\- Quisiera entender porque no me hablaste de ellas

\- Porque no le cuento casi a nadie de mis hijas, es muy complicado ser lo que soy, soy padre y madre, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, no sé como tener citas con esta responsabilidad

\- Creo que como me voy en dos semanas preferiste no decirme

\- Creí que iba a ser duro presentarles a alguien a quien no volveré a ver, yo soy editor en Londres y tu eres un guapo publicista en Los Ángeles, nos separa un mundo

Después de haber conocido a sus hijas intente alejarme de él, pero todo se volvió tan caótico, lo extrañaba, anhelaba una palabra suya, que me mirara aunque sea por un instante y estuve tan solo en esas dos semanas, pero el ultimo día vino a visitarme, apenas abrí la puerta nos besamos. Sabia, lo sabía que no debo enamorarme de él, nuestras vidas están separadas completamente, sin embargo a ocho horas de partir me encuentro otra vez en la cama con él, determinando todos los posibles escenarios en los cuales no nos es posible estar juntos.

Esa noche no pude dormir pues tenía que regresar a Los Ángeles y que sería de nosotros? Daba vueltas en la cama y observaba a Kunihiro dormido, creí que no debería darle tanta importancia siempre podríamos llamarnos y escribirnos, la despedida fue lo peor, nos dimos un último beso en el que yo quería que el tiempo se detuviera pero no fue así, tenía que irme pero no pude, regrese corriendo y el estaba llorando, no podíamos con tantos sentimientos en nuestro interior solo nos abrazamos y decidimos pasar año nuevo juntos, este año y el siguiente y el siguiente, por siempre.

 **Hola a todos**

 **este fanfic es una adaptación de la pelicula Holiday, super recomendada para quienes deseen verla, es la primera vez que publico un fanfic, espero no aburrirlas jajaja**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
